Moonlight Confessions
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Kakashi is forced to stop being in denial after Sakura has a near death experience.


_Author's Notes: My very first canon/canon fic. This is for all you Kakashi/Sakura fans out there. Set after Shippuden, after Yamato is no longer incapacitated. Not sure how old Sakura would be but she is of age so at least 20. There is no minor, even though Kakashi is 14 years older._

_Summary: Revelations of feelings are revealed after Sakura has a near death experience during a mission forcing Kakashi to finally face something he has been denying._

**Moonlight Confessions**

Sitting by the fire was soothing. After the battle the team had, it was nice to have a moment to sit back and let the silence of the night help relax the taunt muscles. The crackling of the fire and the crickets in the distance was gentle sounds compared to the sounds of metal clashing, battle cries and shouts of jutsus. The battle Team Kakashi had to endure was one they never had to face before and it brought back memories of the fourth Shinobi War, which took many lives including friends.

Looking to her left she could see her loud mouth teammate completely sound asleep, lightly snoring on his bedroll. She couldn't believe how that knucklehead could sleep so soundly after facing an entire day of dangers. To her right was another teammate, who was sitting, staring at the fire as if he was in a daze. Even after knowing him for a few years, he was still hard to figure out. She lightly shook her head at him. He was often so emotionless but she could see he was really deep in thought. Finally across from her was the team leader. His mask ever present, hiding most of what his face, preventing her from being able to read any of his mixed emotions. Then again he only had one eye visible to her and it seemed to be focused on the papers of the book he was reading.

The silence all around the campfire, other than their sleeping comrade, was comforting. No one had said anything since having evening meal. Wounds had to be tended to. Luckily injuries weren't as bad they seemed. If anyone were to pass by the group, they'd literally think the team was just having an overnight campout. But that was far from the truth.

"Something on your mind?" asked her silent leader, finally breaking the silence. His words jolted the two still conscious team members.

She looked up. "What makes you say that there is?" she asked.

For the first time, he lifted his one onyx eye towards the young woman before him. In the dim light of the fire, he couldn't really see the vibrant color of her pink hair. The flames were making her hair appear almost orange in color. "Sakura, you've been looking in my direction now for the past five minutes. Either you're looking past me in a daze like Sai is to the fire or you're staring at me."

The young man beside her looked in her direction. "I too have noticed you've been staring…"

"One more word out of you Sai and I'll crack you one!" Sakura hissed. She felt embarrassed for being caught staring by not only Kakashi but also Sai and didn't even realize she was. She thought she was only staring at the fire. But now that she thought about it, she realized the man was correct, she was staring at Kakashi. She marvelled how he could sit there and act like nothing was wrong but in fact she knew better.

He had not flipped a page in his book for quite sometime, which meant he was thinking. And it was a good bet it was about their mission. They almost failed in their mission if it hadn't been for Captain Yamato arriving when he did. The man had gotten delayed during their mission and then showed up just in the nick of time to save their lives. Now the man was on his way back to the village to report back while those who were injured were taking time to recuperate.

But what Sakura thought he was thinking on, was quite far from the truth for what was on Kakashi's mind. Yes, his mind was on about the mission but on the idea of the overall of it all. His thoughts were trouble by how close they all nearly lost a valued member of the village. Never in his life had he been so scared for Sakura's well being as he was for that mission. He was very grateful when Tenzo arrived just in time to save everyone, especially his Sakura.

For a long time Kakashi denied it to himself, knowing it was because she was too young. And it wasn't only just because she was 14 years younger than him, but it was also the fact he trained her for a time. He had known her since she was 12 when she used to swoon over Sasuke like a typical 12-year-old girl would do. Then she was more focused on boys than ninja training.

He did notice she began to grow up after he entered his students into the Chunin Exam after they were only Genins for little over a few months. After the attack on the village by Orochimaru, the team partially broke up because money was needed to rebuild the village and shinobis were taking missions left and right and learning new skills as they went.

Soon after that, Sasuke abandoned the village to chase after his brother by joining Orochimaru, which officially broke up Team 7. Naruto left for little over two years to train with Master Jiraiya and Sakura grew even more by being taken under Lady Tsunade's wing and learnt how to become a medic ninja and even learnt the older's talent for destroying things with a single punch.

When his team was resembled, three years later, he noticed how much stronger Sakura became. She no longer relied on others to get her out of things and he admired her strength. But she was still out of his league. She was only 16 at the time. Now she was a full-grown woman and no longer could her beauty and talent be ignored.

Seeing her in that death grip of the enemy who was draining her chakra to the point of near death, during the battle earlier, he no longer could deny the attraction he had for her. She was beautiful at least in his mind's eye. She was strong in power like their Lady Hokage, then again the young woman was taught under her. He knew her grades in the academy were at the top like Sasuke's was.

The only thing he couldn't figure out was when the attraction began. He only knew it was there and had been there for some time and now he was forced to stop ignoring it and face the truth, which he denied for who knows how long.

Kakashi's thoughts were broken as Sai looked at Sakura giving her a fake smile like he often did. The young man literally did not know how to communicate properly to his comrades, but he did know his job and that was something Kakashi didn't mind. "I was only observing."

"Sure you were," she growled. "I got loud mouth here snoring near my ear and you two think I'm…"

"Sakura," Kakashi said, putting his book down. "You don't have to get overly defensive."

She gawked at her former Sensei for a few seconds before blinking. "Impossible!" she exclaimed. "I'm taking a walk." She couldn't believe she was doing it again. Snapping at being embarrassed. She stood, walking away.

"You may not want to go too far from the protective barrier," Sai tried but it was too late, Sakura had already left.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll keep an eye on her. Sai. You remain here. As we both can see and hear, Naruto is out like a light."

"How can he sleep through her bitching?" he asked.

Kakashi lightly laughed as he stood, putting his book away. "The many times she's clubbed him, it's a wonder he has so much energy all the time. Either way, I'm not sure myself." The tall man then left heading in the direction where Sakura stormed off.

He soon caught up to her near the edge of the barrier his jutsu had created. She was standing on the edge of a river. He heard her groan as he approached. Not once did he try and mask his approach. He knew she knew he was there.

"I'd like to be alone."

"You know I can't do that," he said quietly. "At least not until we reach the village."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered, the memories of her near death coming back. "I almost died today," she said weakly.

He stepped closer to her, hands in his pockets. "I know. But you didn't."

"Only thanks to Captain Yamato. If he hadn't…"

"Sakura," he warned, immediately silencing her. "You know a ninja can't speak about the 'what ifs'. There is always what if everywhere you turned. What if you were able to stop Sasuke from leaving? What if Naruto was successful in bringing him back? What if I was able to train you better when you were younger? We can't doubt our decisions." His lone eye stared at the back of her head, not sure how he could console her.

"I know!" she sighed. "But I just can't help play that through my mind. Kakashi-Sensei, I was nearly dead when Captain Yamato arrived."

"You don't have to remind me of that," he said. "I was the one who caught you."

When Yamato did arrive, the group were fighting around a river of lava, exploded from a volcano some miles away. The volcano erupted due to the enemy using a jutsu to try and slow the down the Leaf. Sakura was in a chokehold, her chakra being drained, while being dangled over the raging hot river. Seeing this, Yamato reacted knowing Kakashi would rescue her as the man was watching nearby in horror, being pinned down by another enemy ninja.

Yamato used his wood style to attack both the enemy pinning down Kakashi and Sakura simultaneously. He knew Kakashi could see he was there and in that one second Kakashi sprang free from his attacker and dove out, catching her and made it to the other side safely. He had kept her tight against his body as he pulled her to safety, giving Naruto and Yamato the time they needed to finish the enemy off. After getting her to safety and the enemy was killed.

The moment the enemy was lifeless, Sakura's chakra immediately transferred back to her. She had woke, still weak, finding herself in the arms of her former teacher and felt safe. Seeing she was awake, he held her a few more moments before reluctantly releasing her then, just as the rest of the team joined them.

Now all Kakashi wanted to do what pull her into his arms and never let her go. She almost died in his arms earlier just like Rin had. But unlike Rin, died by his hands because of being manipulated. Sakura came back to life in his arms and that was something that really set her different from Rin.

He took another step closer to her, hands coming out of his pockets but remained poised at his sides.

She abruptly turned, mouth opened, about to speak. She had no idea he was so close to her. Her mouth immediately closed as her skin began to heat up. Whatever she was going to say was gone. He was so close to her, closer than normal. Her heart sped up as she looked up into his face just as he looked down. Normally she wasn't in this proximity to the man unless they were in a battle but now… now was different. Now, there was no reason and yet he was standing mere inches from her.

She tried to step back but Kakashi's hands were quick to prevent her from moving as they grasped her bare upper arms lightly. He had no idea why his arms came out on reflex. He knew the girl wasn't falling, so why'd he do it? The only thing he could think of was he wanted to, but that didn't sound like a good enough reason though. His eye bored into hers.

For several seconds Sakura nearly forgot to breath. Here was a man she secretly admired for his bravery, agility, strength and over all sense of balance and he was holding her as if he didn't want her to leave. Her heart was throbbing in her throat as she was paralysed from his sudden action.

"Kakashi…" she whispered.

Hearing his name be said from her lips without the honorific sent a shiver up his spine. He wasn't sure she dropped the 'sensei' on purpose or just couldn't get the words out because she was suddenly tongue-tied. But whatever the reason was, he felt a great joy enter his being to hear him say his name so informally.

As if a will of their own, Kakashi's hand left one shoulder, fingers tracing her soft skin. She was one hell of a warrior with a huge punch so how could her skin be so soft to the touch?

Sakura held her breath. Feeling his fingers against her skin was completely off key for him. He had never done that before. Her eyes closed against her wishes. She would never openly admit it but she actually enjoyed his fingers. It allowed her to see she was very much alive.

She felt Kakashi's other hand leave her shoulder, leaving on his fingers brushing against her skin now. A second later she heard a shift in material but wasn't sure what it was. She wanted to open her eyes but her body refused to answer.

"Sakura, you need to breath," she heard his voice whisper, feeling air brush her face.

Was she mistaken by it or was that a gentle breeze she felt? The breath she didn't realize she was holding, released slowly from her chest, but never did she open her eyes. She was scared to look now. Scared to see how close he was to her. She could feel his body heat coming off him in waves and she was sure she could feel his breath. But what confused her most though was how much of it she could feel compared to other times.

The fingers trailed down her cheek to her chin, where his thumb and forefinger touched her, lifting her head a little higher. A split second later she felt his breath against her lips before feeling a set of lips against her own. Her eyes flew wide open as her hands rose up to clutch the sleeves of his standard uniform shirt. Her eyes saw his silver hair and forehead protector.

For several seconds she forgot to breath, as his lips remained upon hers in a gentle kiss. The fingers on her chin traced her jaw line, causing her eyes to close once again. Why Kakashi had the sudden urge to kiss her he didn't know. But seeing her there by the water with the moonlight shining on her, he couldn't stop himself from wanting…needing to reveal to her his true feelings.

Originally this wasn't what he tended to do when he left Sai and Naruto at their camp. But now he couldn't pass up the opportunity. She had closed her eyes, which gave him a perfect opening to go in for the kill, and he slid his mask down to pool around his chin. He was sure she would open her eyes when he touched her but was glad when she didn't. It made it so much easier to kiss her before questions.

Soon he broke the kiss, but leaned his head against hers. "Sakura," he breathed. "I have never been so afraid like I was today. Seeing you be choked to death as well as your chakra drained, I was frozen to the ground. For once I didn't know what to do. I'm just glad I never lost that chance."

Her heart hammered in her chest. Kakashi, her sensei, former sensei, kissed her. She opened her eyes to stare into his lone dark eye once again. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Why…" she barely whispered.

"That answer is obvious," he mused. "For quite some time I've denied this to myself but after today I no longer can deny it and don't wish to. Sakura, I feelings for you. I know I shouldn't as you're my former student but I can't help it."

She gasped once again. "Y…you do…"

His hand slid up to cup her cheek. "Yes."

He lifted his head from hers allowing her to see his full face. A smile came to his face the second he heard her gasp. He knew it was about his face. From the time he was a child, he wore a mask, even before his father died. But after his father left him and soon after his mother, he continued to wear the mask to hide his resemblance looks he shared with his father.

Over time he just got used to wearing it. Eventually though after a few young women who had the pleasure of seeing his face, swooned over him, he decided to continue wearing the mask as not in shame of his father but to prevent the women from chasing him down.

Sakura stared at his handsome features, completely stunned by what she saw. He was very well clean-shaven, like most of the ninjas in the village but that wasn't what bedazzled her. She knew from his tight mask he had a well defined shape to his face but she wasn't expecting his face to be so flawless with a set jaw and his lips, they were just as beautiful. Just from his looks alone, she could not tell the man was in his mid 30s.

"Like what you see?" he mused.

She blinked several times realizing she was staring yet again like before back at the camp but this time it was about his face and they were alone. She blushed. "S..sorry…"

"Don't be," he said. "Seeing your reaction makes me smile." No sooner said, she saw his lips curl into a smile and his eye give the usual crinkle.

Her heart skipped a beat. He had the most beautiful smile. If Gai-Sensei saw that smile, he probably would die from the idea his rival could smile better than him. Her hand, slightly trembling, left his arm to rest against his face. His skin was so smooth. The only thing that didn't set his face to fully flawless was his scar down his right eye, which currently was concealed by his forehead protector. But to her, the scar that added to the appeal.

With an inward smile from her inner self, she always thought Kakashi-Sensei was handsome and even sexy but now he was even more sexier and his smile… her legs felt like they would turn to rubber but she forced her legs to remain stable. She was a ninja not a young girl with a huge crush like she did with Sasuke.

Kakashi's eye opened, watching her as her hand slid down his face to his jaw then back up to brush her fingers over his lips, the very same lips that kissed her a moment ago. As she traced his lips, she felt a light peck on her fingertips, forcing another gasp out of her, this time a near quiet one. He was kissing her fingertips.

His hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck, curling his fingers into her pink hair, brushing along the sash holding her forehead protection to the top of her head. Her hand dropped from his lips as he pulled her close to him again. This time she couldn't stop her legs from turning to jelly as her body was against his being supported up by his strong and sturdy hands.

With a few moments of standing like that, she again forced her legs to stop acting like jelly. Standing up on her tiptoes, she met him half way as their lips collided together this time on a mutual plain. Kakashi's lips were soft and warm and goodness could he kiss. Just from the shock of how good of kisser he was, another gasp escaped her lips, enticing him lick her lips, asking for entrance, before taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to explore the cavern of her delicious mouth. She moaned as his tongue wrestled with hers, desire mounting in her stomach. She had been kissed before but never like this.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Kakashi's neck as he pulled away briefly for air only to go back a moment later. Kakashi groaned as she started playing with the hairs on his neck. Her lips were addictive, soft and warm and heavenly, everything he had imagined. He had wanted to kiss her for several weeks now, and nearly lost that chance when he finally admitted to himself he was attracted to his former student.

The lack of oxygen soon pulled them apart. He stared at her a few moments, controlling his breathing before one hand moved from her to pull up his mask back over his face.

"As much I would love to continue this little confession, I think we should return back to Naruto and Sai," he said.

She nodded before pulling herself closer to him, resting her check against his flak jacket. "Just a few moments longer?" she requested. She really didn't want to leave the safety of his arms. This was the second time that day his arms were around her and she didn't want to lose that warmth again.

His arms remained where they were, but tightened his hold, letting her know he wasn't letting go just yet. "Alright, just a few moments," he agreed.

He allowed silence to reign around the two for a few moments before feeling the need to speak again. "Sakura, I'm glad I didn't lose this moment."

"Me too," she said. "I had no idea you liked me."

"As I said. I was denying it until today and now don't want to lose the opportunity to let you know how I feel."

"Same here. I don't know when it happened, but I've felt an attraction for you for awhile now and I was scared that I would never be able to tell you." Her fingers gripped the sleeves of his shirt. "Thank you."

His masked covered lips kissed her head. "You're welcome. Guess we were both given a second chance."

She remained in his embrace for a moment longer before looking up into his covered face, feeling a bit disappointed she couldn't see his smile any longer. But she knew he was smiling. Boy Naruto would have a fit if he were to find out she knew what Kakashi looked like now. But that something she wasn't planning on telling anyone. She was going to keep that to herself. In her mind if she kept quiet about his looks, then that's something that was all hers and no one else's.

He smiled at her before bending brushing his covered his lips against hers for a moment. "Sorry, I can't let others know my flawless looks."

She giggled before pulling away. "And it's all mine to keep to myself."

He lightly laughed just as the two began the short walk back to camp. She wanted to grasp his hand but fought down the urge. Just because the two were now going to be a couple, didn't mean their teammates had to know, just yet. First it was best to let the new feelings have time to settle into the new pattern.

Kakashi too wanted to hold her hand but refrained for the same exact reason as Sakura's. Only for him he wasn't sure how he could show his affections for her in the public eye and knew he had a challenge on his hands. He wanted to tell the world Sakura Haruno was no longer an available woman, but the question was how to tell the world.


End file.
